Rotating machines are used in myriad systems and environments. In many instances the rotating machine may be used in a part of a system that relies on sensors. For example, vibration sensors may be used to monitor the health of one or more bearings, or proximity sensors may serve process control or other functions. No matter the number or types of sensors, these sensors may typically require electrical power for proper operation and communication. However, providing wiring to supply electrical power from a remote electrical power source to the sensors may be relatively expensive.
Therefore, it would be desirable to harvest energy relatively easily and relatively inexpensively harvest electrical energy from rotating machines, and do so in a manner that is relatively easy and relatively inexpensive. The present invention addresses at least this need.